This invention relates to a device for adjusting the speed of a vehicle as the latter negotiates a curve or the like.
Various improvements and developments have been made in automobiles which have resulted in great advancement of the automobile industry. Braking mechanisms or devices especially have advance particularly with the invention of power brakes which utilize hydraulic pressure. However, even power brakes still have to be manually operated by depressing a brake pedal or the like. Therefore when an automobile is operated at a speed which exceeds the allowable speed for a curve of a road where the braking operations may become very difficult, the car may hit an oncoming automobile, skid, turn side ways or otherwise be adversely affected in terms of control by the driver.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device which automatically adjusts the speed of an automobile on the curve of a road by making use of the centrifugal force which acts on the automobile when the latter negotiates a curve.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for adjusting the speed of an automobile which is simple in construction and which can be easily connected to the ignition circuit of an automobile.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will be more fully apparent from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawings. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for the purpose of illustration only and are not intended to define the limits of the invention.